


It's Paradise

by rsadelle



Category: Christina Aguilera (Musician), Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2000-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Christina spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Limp Bizkit had to cancel concerts because Fred was having throat troubles. Then Christina had to cancel concerts for the same reason. It was a very inspiring bit of news.
> 
> Thanks: To Amatia for the read through and to Nette for the summary.

Fuck, she was tired. All of this flying back and forth in between shows was taking its toll on her.

He couldn't be there to meet her, of course. They were, after all, trying to be discreet. He was, however, waiting for her just inside the door of the hotel room.

"Hey baby," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her as soon as the door was shut.

She tiredly leaned her head on his shoulder. "This sucks. I'm so fucking tired."

He slid his hands down her back and squeezed her ass. "It does suck, but it's not like we can just tour together." He mouthed her neck.

She hitched one leg up and hooked it around his hip. "It's too bad, though. Imagine how great that would be. No trying to fit this into our schedules, no flying all the time, no fucking jet lag." She put her hands on his neck and forced his head down, kissed him.

"I miss you when you're not here," he admitted, sliding his hands under her shirt, pulling it up over her head. He stroked her nipples.

"That feels good. I miss you too." She reached for the zipper of his pants.

"Jesus," he gasped out when she succeeded in drawing out his cock.

"I know what you want," she murmured. "Em knew it. He even sang about it." She slid down his body and went down on him, expertly licking him, sucking him.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up. "God, you--" He kissed her, taking her mouth roughly. He reached down and pushed her pants and panties down to the floor.

"Yeah." She hooked her leg around his hip again, angling herself so that he could slide into her easily.

When he was fully in her, he rested his forehead against hers for a second before he began to move. "I missed you."

She moaned when he slipped his fingers down between them, rubbing her clit in time to his thrusts. "I missed this," she gasped out, the pleasure pushing her into honesty.

He slammed his lips down onto hers as he slammed his hips up, driving his cock into her. She let her weight press her down onto his cock, and onto the finger touching her clit.

He howled as he came, his fingers twisting against her skin, catching her clit in exactly the right way. Her cry echoed his. He set her back down on the floor. She held onto his arms to keep herself upright.

"That was--"

"Yeah."

She leaned against him again. "I just want to sleep forever now."

He kissed her temple. "You can't sleep forever, but you can sleep for quite a while. Come on." He easily scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He pushed the covers aside with one arm, then climbed into the bed, bringing her with him. He pulled the bedclothes up over them. She was already asleep when he stroked her hair away from her forehead and kissed her cheek.

Sometime in the morning she stumbled her way to the bathroom and then blearily climbed back into bed, snuggling into Fred's warmth.

"Hey," he murmured into her ear.

"It's fucking cold," she grumbled.

"I can turn up the heat."

"I'd rather you just stayed here."

"Okay." He stroked her arms, pulling her on top of him, taking care to keep the blankets firmly tucked around them. "Good?"

"Mmm. Yeah," she mumbled sleepily.

He rubbed his hardening cock against her thigh. "You going back to sleep?"

She spread her legs, letting his cock rub against her cunt. "I don't have to."

"I'd rather you didn't." He moved against her slowly.

"Okay." She pressed down on him.

"Can I fuck you again?"

"Yeah." She lifted herself up and maneuvered herself onto his cock. He was unsurprised to find that she was already wet.

He rolled them over, being less careful of the blankets this time, and thrust lazily. He mouthed at her neck. "I wish--"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"I'm not fucking stupid." His next thrust was harder.

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Bitch." He threw himself into fucking her, each thrust harder than the last, moving in and out of her faster.

"Bastard." She scratched her nails down his back and matched him thrust for thrust. He roared as he came, then fell limply on top of her. "Oh no you don't," she panted. She pushed at his shoulders. "God damn it! You can't fucking leave me like this."

He sighed and rolled off of her. He put his fingers into her. "Happy?"

She moaned. "Not yet."

He kissed her harshly, biting at her lips. "I'll show you happy." He went down on her, his teeth and tongue joining his fingers on her cunt. She came with a scream.

"Jesus, Fred. Thank God for whoever taught you to do that."

He nipped at her stomach. "Slut." He pushed himself back up her body and nuzzled into her hair.

"Fuck you," she muttered. She turned her back on him and pulled the blankets back up over them.

He put an arm over her middle. "Any time." He bit the back of her neck.

"Watch it," she warned him.

He spread his hand out over her stomach. "I wouldn't, you know," he whispered.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"I wouldn't."

She was already asleep.

When she woke up some time later, she maneuvered herself out of Fred's hold and headed for the shower. She was working shampoo into her hair when the curtain was pulled aside and Fred stepped in behind her. He pushed her hands out of her hair and took over.

"Sing for me."

"What?" She twisted her head to look at him.

"You were humming. Sing for me." He turned her around and pushed her back into the spray, using his hands to keep the shampoo out of her eyes.

She shrugged and began to sing. "Don't you keep me waiting all night long."

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks," he murmured into her ear. He picked up the soap and started running it over her skin. He washed her, turning her in and out of the water as needed.

She pulled him to her. "I can't help myself when you put your hands on me," she sang to him.

He chuckled and slid his hands from her shoulders down over her breasts to her thighs. He kissed her neck, slid his hands around to her ass. She obligingly put her arms around his neck as he lifted her up a bit, pushing her back, letting the tiled wall help support her weight.

"All I want is you--" Her voice lowered to a moan when he pushed his cock into her. "Fred."

He cradled the back of her head with one hand, protecting her from the tile, as he started to rock in and out of her. "Chrissy, you don't know what you do to me."

"I have a pretty good idea." She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up a few centimeters, then sank back down onto him.

He continued to rock into her. She tipped her head back against his hand. She growled as she came and clamped down on him. He moaned and slammed into her.

When they stopped shaking, she slid down his body until she was standing on her own two feet again. He twisted his fingers in her still wet hair and kissed her slowly. She wriggled out of his arms and stepped out of the shower.

She was slipping on her earrings when the phone rang. She picked it up with a distracted, "Hello." She listened to the voice announcing her car and watched Fred emerge from the bathroom. He was wearing only a towel slung low across his hips. She made the appropriate responses to the person on the phone, then gently replaced it in its cradle. "That's my ride," she said.

He nodded. He came over to her and, mindful of the water drops still sliding down his chest, put his hands on either side of her face. "I'll miss you." He kissed her.

She put one hand over his where it rested on her cheek. "I'll miss you too."

He kissed her again, softly. "I'll see you in a few days." He grinned. "This time I'll have the jet lag."

She smiled back at him and shouldered her bag. "See you then." She closed the door behind her.


End file.
